An Easy Mission
by Geccarenee13
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. An easy mission. But, of course all their missions were "simple" and "easy". Find out what mess Jim and the crew of the Enterprise have gotten into now.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was supposed to be a simple mission. An easy mission. But, of course all their missions were "simple" and "easy". Captain James T. Kirk had no idea why he always insisted on being part of all away teams, especially when they all seemed to go bad and the few missions he wasn't part of always seemed to go off without a hitch. Actually he did know why. It was because Spock and Bones had both told him several times that he shouldn't and he hated to listen to suggestions, so he went on as many away missions as possible. He really regretted going on this one though.

This was what went through his mind as he sat in a cell chained to the wall and unable to help Lieutenants Uhura and Sulu who were both still unconscious and also chained to the wall on either side of him. He was surprised that they had been put in the same cell, but this was a new species they were dealing with.

Their mission was to contact this species that they had detected on this planet in an unknown sector of space. At first they had thought that the species would be primitive and not at all capable of what they had done.

The image of the blood of the rest of the away team flashed through his mind and then he saw a red shirt that he didn't know fall in front of him from a shot from something that had been meant for himself. The rest of the away team was dead. They had been attacked and the next thing he knew he had woken up in this room

That had been almost half an hour ago and he was starting to wonder why this unknown species had done this and also why the others weren't awake yet.

Just as the thought came to his mind he heard a soft groan from his left side. He turned his head to see Uhura starting to stir and open her eyes trying to bring a hand up to the large goose egg that had formed on the back of her head. Her hand of course stopped because of the fact that it was chained to the wall behind her.

"What the…" she started to say but was cut off by the sound of the only door in the room opening to reveal the species that they had thought to be unknown. But, in reality they were well known.

 **So hi. This is my first star trek fanfic, so please be give some feedback, even bad but please no flames. I know this is a short chapter but it is the prologue and I wanted to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. So, the chapters past this will be longer. Hope you guys like it. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own Star Trek.**

 **9/02/2016 I realized that there was one major mistake in this and I just had to change it. It was probably because I wrote this on my tablet. But, anyways I will probably be posting the next chapter later today. And sorry to those of you that inevitably think this is an actually update. Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Keptin, I'm picking up a life signature on ze planet," Ensign Chekov called out to everyone's surprise. For, on the file they had on the planet currently in front of them it had said that it was uninhabited.

"Can you distinguish any known species from the signatures?" Kirk asked him from his post in the captain's chair.

After a few moments of silence, except for the sound of Chekhov checking something on his screen, a call of, "No, Keptin," rang out from Chekhov.

"Are there any transmissions in the area? Lieutenant," Kirk said turning to look at Lieutenant Uhura.

After a few more moments of silence Uhura spoke up saying, "None captain." Ok, so a new species. We have to go check it out. No transmissions mean they are simple and haven't yet invented a way to transmit, but that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. As this thought process went through his mind he made a mental list of people to bring on the away mission.

"Lieutenants Uhura and Sulu meet me at the transporter room in twenty minutes. Spock you have the com," he said and with that stood up and walked of the bridge.

Twenty minutes later Kirk, Sulu, Uhura, a science officer, and half a dozen security ensigns meet up in the transporter room.

"Ok! So, we're going to beam down to the surface of this planet and try to find this new species we found on the scanners. We do not know if they are hostile, in fact we don't know anything about them, that is why you are here," Kirk said gesturing to Sulu and the security, "Let's do this," and then they all headed onto the transporter pad. "We ready Scotty?"

"Ready when you are captain," Scotty answered.

"Energize," Kirk replied and with a 'Good luck' from Scotty energy swirled around the ten people standing there and then they were on the surface of the planet. The plant was a very humid place that looked like a jungle almost.

" _Enterprise to Kirk,"_ Spock's voice crackled out of Kirk's com.

"Kirk here,"

" _If you head North you should find the life forms in 3.1 miles."_

"Thank you . Kirk out. Ok, this way," Kirk said leading the group North. They walked in silence for a while with the occasional gasp from the science officer, Ensign Ramirez, Kirk thought, when he saw a new plant or other thing of scientific interest.

"This is your first away mission isn't it?" he asked the ensign after he gasped yet again. The ensign looked at him after a moment realizing that he had been talking to him. After yet another moment he nodded his head. Jim continued talking then with a smile, "Well I hope your enjoying it."

As the ensign started to open his mouth to reply Kirk noticed too late a movement in the trees behind Ramirez. Before he could do anything there was a thing flying through the air hitting the ensign in the back, killing him instantly. The ensign fell forward onto his stomach and Kirk saw that it was a pretty big sized dart that had killed the science officer. Almost inadvertently Kirk made a small squeak of surprise. Immediately everyone was on high-alert.

"What happened?" Uhura breathlessly asked, in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper, glancing at the body of the ensign and then to Kirk.

"The species. Their in the trees. They killed him with some kind of dart," Kirk explained. One of the security looked like he was about to say something, but instead after a moment coughed out blood and fell forward as well. There was a arrow in the back of his neck. They were surrounded.

They had no idea where their now enemies actually were, so they couldn't fight them and they couldn't try to run without probably running right to the arms of the enemy. The only choice now was to call the Enterprise.

At this thought Kirk fumbled for this communicator and said very slowly into it, "Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us up." Right as he finished his sentence they heard another whistling sound from his left and then the ensign standing next to him fell to the ground with the others.

Yet another whistling sound and the sound of a body falling accompanied Spock's reply, " _Enterprise to Kirk. We're having trouble locking onto your position. Give us a minute"_

There was a soft grunt from a woman standing next to Uhura as she fell as well. The situation was getting desperate.

"We don't have a minute!" Kirk urged into his com. All of the sudden there was a little cry of pain from Uhura and she was also fell to the ground along with one of the two security officers left. _Oh God_. _Don't be dead,_ he thought as he bent down to feel her pulse, _Spock would kill me._ Luckily she wasn't dead. For some reason she was just asleep.

He heard a cry of 'Captain!' and turned around to see the last of the security officers that had come with jump in front of him and take a dart right to the chest. He took the dart that was meant for him. He would be dead now if this ensign hadn't jumped in front of him and he didn't even know the man's name.

Suddenly Sulu was on the ground beside him and luckily he also seemed to be only unconcious. Then, there was a prick on the side of his neck. He hadn't even heard the tell-tell whistling sound of the incoming dart. He slowly reached up to his neck and pulled the dart out. His vision was starting to go, but he could tell that the dart that he had been hit with was smaller than all the others.

He fell onto his back as his vision went completely black and the last thing he heard before his consciousness fully slipped away was Spock's urgent voice over his com saing, " _Enterprise to Kirk. Kirk come in. K…"_ Then he was fully unconscious.

 **Hey guys. So, sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy with school and I also had no idea where I was going with this story. So, here you go. I hope you guys like it. Thank you to all those who followed, and reviewed.**

 **Reviews** **responses**

 **Corianna15-** **Thank you for the review and the compliment on the start. I hope you like where I take it.**

 **equine14** **\- I will try to keep up the good work and just to clear it up, this is not my first fanfiction ever just my first Star Trek fanfiction, still thank you.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Nyota Uhura woke up with the worst headache she had ever had. Well, if she was being truthful with herself, second worst headache she'd ever had. There was that one time in the academy with her friends and that Romulan Ale that had ended in regrets and the worst headache she probably would ever have. But, this was different. Not only did she have a headache, but she didn't know where she was, how she got the headache, or what she was doing. She stayed still for a few moments trying to figure out at least one out of the three mysteries. It would have helped her figure out the first question if she would open her eyes, but with her experiences with headaches like this one she knew that opening her eyes usually ends up with her head hurting even more. So, she keep her eyes shut and tried to think through the throbbing that was going on in her skull.

She gave up on her questions and decided to think back on what she had been doing before. That's when she remembered the mission that had gone awry, like all the missions seemed to go lately. They had been walking through the forest-jungle like place on an unknown planet to meet with an unknown species, which she had to admit was kind of stupid in the first place. Kirk and the science officer, Ramirez or something, had been talking then he was on the ground. At the memory of that scene her eyes snapped open, way faster than she had wanted them to.

As she had expected when she opened her eyes it made her head feel like a nuclear bomb had exploded. It was bright, too bright, and without thinking she lifted her hand to the tenderest part of her head. Or at least she tried to. When she almost got her hand to her head when she suddenly couldn't move it any more. That's when she felt the tightness on her wrists that can only mean one thing: cuffs. Her eyes finally adjusted to her surroundings and she looked around. They, she saw that Kirk and Sulu were in there as well, were in a rough stone cell with our hands cuffed behind our backs, chained to the wall. On the opposite wall there's a thick metal wall. None of this would matter except for one thing, this species, that had obviously had kidnaped them for some reason unknown to her, was supposed to be simple. Yet, they managed to kidnap them and were keeping them in a cell that seemed to be more than a simple species would make. It just didn't make sense.

She finally started to voice her concerns, "What the…" but she got interrupted by that thick metal door on the other wall opening. What came through that door came as a certain surprise. They had thought that the species had been new, simple, unknown, but what came through that door was old, about as advanced as us, and known. What walked through that door was a Romulan.

* * *

The bridge of the Enterprise was in a state of shock. What had just happened? They had been monitoring the away mission when suddenly the vitals on the science officers went flat. Then one of the security's vitals spiked then flatlined. Everyone froze at that moment. Until the next security officer's vitals also flatlined, that's when all hell broke lose. At least with all the others on the bridge. Commander Spock sat in the captain's chair with his usual vulcan calmness. He watched as the others on the bridge tried to make sure that the sensor weren't just faulty.

That's when the coms buzzed signalling a message from someone. From the com comes Captain Kirk's voice commanding, "Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us up." Kirk sounds frightened, and that rarely happens. There was a small alarm and another one of the ensign's vitals went down.

Spock hit the com and said, "Bridge to Transporter room. Beam up the away crew."

The ensign on the other side said, "Yes, sir," a moment later came the ensin again sounding exasperated, "I'm having trouble locking on to them. Give me a minute." Spoke relayed this information to Kirk.

He replied quickly, though he sounded annoyed and again frightened, "We don't have a minute." Right after the captain's voice came through the com, Lieutenant Uhura's vitals suddenly flared. Unconsciously Spock's only thought was 'Please, don't be dead.' But, unlike all the others her vitals lowered and remained steady as if she were asleep, or drugged. Whatever was going on was not what they expected and they didn't know how to fix it.

While lost in his thoughts another alarm went off and the last ensign's vitals flatlined. Then Lieutenant Sulu's vitals did the same as Uhura's had. 'They're not killing the officers. Interesting.'

Spock picked up his com and urgently said, "Enterprise to Kirk," the captain's vitals spiked and he continued more urgently, "Kirk come in. Kirk come in." That's when the com buzzed with static as though it had been destroyed.

Ensign Chekov called out, "Sir, there are no longer any signs of life on the planet. It's as though they all disappeared." The vital readouts were still going sure, but they now had no idea where the Lieutenants or Captains were and worse it seemed that they were wrong about the species.

"Ensign, try to contact the away team," Spock ordered the ensign at the communications station.

After a moment of only the sound of flipping switches the ensign's voice rang out, "They're somehow jamming our communications, sir. I can't get through to them." Everyone on the bridge was silent for a minute. This had started out a simple mission now, like all their missions seemed to do, it had gone wrong. Now, their mission was getting their captain and officers back from a more formidable adversary than they had thought. 'Great,' Spock mussed in his head and started to form a plan to rescue their away team.

 **Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated this in more than two months, and I'm sorry, but here you go. I do have three reasons why I didn't update. I am very busy, I had a bit of writers block on this story, and I got caught up in my other stories so I'm so sorry. Anyways, I hope you weren't disappointed when it's Romulans, but I have a surprise to go with that, so just you wait. Also, I hope the second part was ok, I was kind of stuck on it. Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You are the reason I went back to this and continued it. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy**


End file.
